1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatuses, systems, and methods for network node power conservation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless mesh networks are emerging as alternative mobile broadband access technologies. Such networks often use Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 access points to provide access to end users. The access points may be connected to, or be part of, a wireless mesh network that includes wireless local area network (WLAN) or World Interoperability for Microwave Access (Wimax) technologies. Though such networks are functional to facilitate communication, currently available wireless mesh networks are limited in their ability to provide power to network nodes throughout the wireless mesh network. While renewable power solutions such as solar-powered batteries have been developed for such networks, little attention has been paid to conserving power that is already available.